


Warming Kiss

by Stariceling



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-14
Updated: 2008-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariceling/pseuds/Stariceling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikaru doesn't know how to keep his hands to himself. Luckily for Akira, he's quite warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warming Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slr2moons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slr2moons/gifts).



Cupping his hands over his mouth, Akira blew on his fingers to warm them. He’d left his gloves at home, and barely a dozen steps out of the Go parlor his hands were already starting to sting from the cold air. The first thing he wanted to do when he got home was to wrap his hands around a mug of hot tea.

Akira jumped in surprise when someone threw an arm around his shoulders. He twisted around to find Hikaru hanging on him, grinning cheekily in his face. He’d heard Hikaru calling at someone to wait up as he was leaving, but he had told himself it wasn’t aimed at him.

“I thought you wanted to come over and hang out.” This was an assumption on Hikaru’s part. When he’d made the invitation, all Akira had said in response was, ‘mmm,’ not wanting to interrupt their game by refusing.

He would have liked to accept, but lately there was something bothering Akira. Several little things, actually. Things like Hikaru mussing up his hair and laughing when he got annoyed. Or Hikaru’s arm around him on the train so they didn’t get separated in the crowd. Things like all the times when Hikaru thumped him on the back or asked for his attention with a touch, or hung on him the way he was doing now.

“Hey, Touya,” Hikaru grabbed Akira’s hands and pulled them away from his face. “Quit spacing out. Don’t you want to hang out some more?”

“I don’t want to impose.” Akira might have protested more strongly, but he was distracted by how warm Hikaru’s hands were.

“Don’t sweat it, I told my mom this time.” Hikaru paused, removing his arm from Akira’s shoulders and chafing Akira’s hands in his. “Hey, your hands are freezing,” he commented. Then he cupped Akira’s hands against his face, trapping them between warm hands and equally warm cheeks, and smiling at Akira as if it was some kind of joke.

That helped Akira make up his mind. Hikaru touched him so casually, and to him those gestures felt anything but casual. If their feelings were so different, Akira was sure it would only add friction between them to try and bring it up. “I’m not going with you.”

“Wha? Why not?” Hikaru held Akira’s hands captive against his cheeks, keeping him from simply turning and walking away. He leaned closer so that they were practically nose-to-nose. “I’m not going to let you start avoiding me again, Touya, so you’d better at least give me a good excuse!”

Akira could never seem to back down from a challenge from Hikaru. If he wanted a reason that badly, there was one thing Akira didn’t think even Hikaru could take for a casual touch. He knew he was only thinking of _showing_ Hikaru instead of telling him to back off because he wanted to do it, but Hikaru was already so close. . .

He moved before he could tell himself not to, touching his mouth against Hikaru’s. Hikaru’s lips were dry, and had been chapped rough by the weather. They were just as warm as his cheeks and his hands, blissfully so considering the cold wind. Akira lingered against them longer than he had meant to, only pulling back when he felt Hikaru’s lips part against his.

Akira expected an angry exclamation at the very least, and steeled himself for accusations or worse. Instead, Hikaru only stared at him, apparently in shock, his mouth hanging half open.

“Your lips are cold too,” Hikaru finally said, sounding intensely awkward after too long of a pause. “So, you’re coming, right? Because if you want to do that again, it would be better if we went somewhere more private.”

“What makes you think I’ll do it again?” Akira could feel his cheeks burn, and he didn’t think Hikaru would mistake his blush for an effect of the cold.

“Even if you don’t do it again, I’m still gonna return the favor.” The vehemence in Hikaru’s voice made his meaning unmistakable. It was obvious now that this wasn’t a casual gesture. As long as Hikaru was looking at him with such an intense gaze, Akira would follow him anywhere.


End file.
